


Worth The Wait

by ladyhavilliard



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Online Friendship, but it's basically just crap, sort of an love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhavilliard/pseuds/ladyhavilliard
Summary: A whole year has passed since Feyre and Rhys found each other online. After months of constant talking, they finally get to meet each other in person for the first time.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago, forgot about it and now i remembered so why not post it? it's really crappy, no real plot and the writing is awful, but it could've been worse

I looked at the timetable and let a sigh escape my mouth.

His plane landed in ten minutes, but I didn’t know how much I had to wait for him to take his luggage and to finally come here.

To finally meet Rhys after a year.

A whole year.

More than a twelve months have passed since he texted me for the first time. He had seen the fanart I had posted online and told me that he was obsessed with the book it was from and said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

We texted every day since.

At first, we talked only about the book and discussed the characters we liked and disliked. Just a couple of days later I felt as if I could tell him everything. So I did. And he did the same, too.

I raised my gaze to look up at the timetable again.

Five minutes.

It was so easy to talk to Rhysand. He understood me and always listened. Never thought I was insane or overreacting. He knew how to make me laugh and made sure the smile never left my face. It felt like I’ve known him my whole life, it didn’t take long for him to become my best friend.

But how long did it take for me to fall in love?  
Was it even possible to love someone you had never seen?

Two minutes.

Why did my heart beat so fast? Was I nervous? What if he was nothing like the person I imagined him to be? I had seen pictures of him, texted him every day, even called him a couple of times. But what if..?  
No. Rhysand had always been himself with me. He had never hidden who he was and I couldn’t be happier about that.

Or maybe I wasn’t nervous about that.

Maybe I was excited to see him- my best friend, the man I loved. And maybe I was afraid he wouldn’t return my feelings.

My phone beeped and I got it out of my pocket to see I’ve received a new message.

** _Rhys: _ ** _right behind you, feyre darling._

I instantly turned around, almost dropping my phone in the process. There he was, standing just a few meters away from me, holding his suitcase with one hand.

For a moment I froze. I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe. He was real and he was so close…

And he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

He had a look in his eyes, that I couldn’t quite place. Awe? Happiness? Perhaps a mixture of both? Before I could realize what was happening, his lips formed a smirk and Rhys was walking towards me.

I ran in his direction, not able to wait for him to cross the distance. In a heartbeat I was wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him for a hug.

I heard the sound of the suitcase falling to the ground as I felt both his arms around my waist. He hid his face in the crook of my neck, as if he was breathing me in. A sob escaped my mouth and I clung closer, trying to savour the moment.

"I swear, the couch is really comfortable. And if you don’t agree, you can always have the bed. I don’t mind…” I said as we entered my small apartment.

Rhys rose a brow but said nothing. He walked towards the said couch and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

“Make yourself at home. I’ll bring some snacks”, I said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I hurried to get everything so I could return to him as fast as I could.

We laughed and talked on the way home. There wasn’t even a moment of awkward silence. But did he notice how I was staring at him the whole time? Did he notice the soft smile that just couldn’t leave my face? Did he realize that when I grabbed his hand before I started running to the elevator, it wasn’t only to make him walk faster, but just an excuse to touch him again?  
Did he think I was acting weird?

I sighed and made my way back to the living room. I had to stop freaking out.

He was finally beside me and that was all that mattered.

“What do you want to do?” I left the snacks at the table in front of him. “I guess you’re too tired to walk around right now and we have two weeks anyway, so there’s no rush.”

I sat beside him, waiting for an answer.

“Are these all yours?”, Rhys asked instead.

_O, crap_. I had forgotten to put my sketches somewhere else.

I nodded and bit my lip as I saw which one he was looking at.

A beautiful man, sat on a throne of black and silver, big bat-like wings behind his back. Shadows swirled all around him forming a crown around his head. The same shadows, that looked really similar to the tattoos on the arms and chest of the man beside me, filled the background of the unfinished sketch.

“Is this me?” Rhysand caught my gaze.

“Maybe. If you think you’re worthy of a crown”

Rhys looked at the drawing one more time, then left it on the table where it was.

“If I were a king, you would have been my queen, you know?”  
“Nah, not exactly. You’re right, I would’ve been a queen, but not yours. You wouldn’t be a king, but my prince consort. I don’t need you to rule, I need to you to be the pretty face of the kingdom.” I joked.

“You think I’m pretty?” he bit his lip with false shyness, then tried to look surprised.

I rolled my eyes. “Prick”

I expected him to laugh as he always did when I called him that, but he just stared at me, his mouth slightly open. Violet eyes bore into mine and my heart skipped a beat. His tanned skin and midnight hair were only comparable to the most magnificent nights. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. This must’ve been a dream. Rhys being here and looking at me the way he did… no way could it be true.

“You have to stop doing this”, he suddenly broke the silence.

“What?”, I asked confused.

His eyes travelled down to my lips, just as mine did earlier at the airport.

“You have to stop saying things that make me want to kiss you”

_Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, _I wanted to say. For a moment I let myself imagine what would happen if I just lean forward and brush my lips against his. My toes curled at the thought. My whole body begged me to do it, begged me to get as closer to him as I could.

But instead, I just smiled teasingly “Since when can I seduce you by calling you a _prick_?”

“You don’t have to seduce me. My heart is already yours”

My mouth fell open in surprise.

Rhys was surprised with his words as well, it seemed. He stood up and the couch suddenly felt empty. I followed his example and stood in front of him, but Rhys avoided my gaze. So I intertwined our fingers and with my other hand, I gripped his chin softly, just enough to make him look at me.

And so he did. His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and even though I wasn’t sure why, I hoped I would never forget how adorable he looked in that moment.

“I’m sorry, Feyre. I know that theoretically, we just met, but ever since I texted you, I couldn’t get you out of my head…” he told me.

Did he… Was this what I thought it was?

“We can forget about this, if you want. I came here to be with my best friend. I never intended to tell you…”

“Just shut up, Rhys” I interrupted him and caught his lips with mine.

At first he froze, not believing that this was happening. But then he returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around me, holding me tighter. I tried to show him all the emotions I felt, my love for him. When he finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, we were both breathless. And when I opened my eyes, I found him already looking at me. The love written in his eyes made me want to kiss him again and never let go.

In that moment I knew that when the two weeks were over, I would be already searching for a job near him.

Because for once, my life felt complete. And I would do anything to keep it that way.


End file.
